Read The Signs
by SufferingMoon13
Summary: Ten years of not saying a thing. Ten years of being called names. But will that all change when Kurloz meets Nepeta's cousin? Why did her cousin move in with her anyway? (Sorry that kinda sucked but please read and review. I could use the help with my writing. KurlozxMuelin OTP)
1. Chapter 1

**~Be the skeleton kid  
**

Your name is Kurloz. Not that anyone really knew that unless your older brother told them. You are 16 and go to Alternious High School. You haven't said a thing since you moved 10 years ago. Too scared you guess. Right now your brother Gamzee has two friends over. They come over a lot. You think their names are Nepeta and Karkat (or Karkitty). You want to leave but where would you go? Mituna is on a date with Latula. Kankri would rant your ear off. And the others well it would just be an awkward silence.  
"How about it Kurloz?" You turn and realized that Nepeta was talking to you. You just give her a questioning look.  
"Do you want to meet my cousin? Muelin just moved in with me. You're the same age and it would help her to know someone from her new school," she said not seeming to mind repeating herself. You nod and it makes Gamzee look at you as if to say, "Really you never want to meet people." You just shrug and go to the kitchen.

**~Be the cousin**

You walk over to the window, again, to see if Nepeta is back yet. Nope. You wish she would come home soon. You're bored and have already unpack your 4 boxes of stuff(most of it being your art supplies). You look back into the bland room all that's in it are paints, paint brushes, a dresser filled with clothes, a closet that currently holds 3 sweaters and old paintings, 14 unpainted canvases, an easel, your smock, a pile of sketchbooks in the corner, and your mattress. The rest of your bed was too heavy to bring upstairs or assemble. You look out the window and see a car. Finally Nep was home! You ran downstairs in time to greet her at the door. She signed "Hey cutie." You simply tackle hug her and she hugs you back. When you break the hug she signs that her friends brother is going to come over tomorrow. You frown and bluntly say, "But Neppers they'll make fun of me being deaf, then they'll talk fast so I can't tell what they're saying!" Nepeta scowled at you, something she doesn't do often, and signs "No! You will meet tomorrow!" "Fine," you sign and go up to bed not caring about how hungry you are.

**~Be Kurloz**

Today when Gamzee picks up Nepeta you get dropped off there. You could hear her shout a good luck then they leave. You're about to knock when the door swings open. You see a girl standing in the doorway and wave. _She's gonna laugh I just know it. _She waves back and you decide if she's worth knowing she won't make fun of you. Then you take the plunge and sign "Hi I'm Kurloz." Instead of the normal reaction she smiles a beautiful smile that makes you wish you brushed your hair. "I'm Muelin, it's nice to meet you." You pause, Wait did she just SIGN to you?! "You don't find it strange that I don't talk," you signed to her with a questioning look. "No it's a nice change from the normal!" She yelled and you sign, "Ow my ears. Do you always yell?" She looked down and signed, "I'm sorry I can't control the volume of my voice." Then she looked up at you with eyes on the verge of tears (it made your heart skip a beat) and signed, "It's cause I'm deaf." You froze. _How do I respond. _Then it came to you. "Then it's perfect because I don't talk." You signed that to her with a small smile.

**~Be Muelin**

Your face lit up. _He doesn't care! _You tackled hugged him and you smiled at each other. You got up and offered your hand to him. He hesitated but took it and you pulled him up. Then the two of you went inside. "Can I ask you a favour?" You signed his response came as a nod. "Can you pose for me to sketch you? It's a family thing to sketch new people we meet," you felt nervous signing this. He looked taken aback but sure enough agreed. That's how you two spent the time till Nep was dropped off and Kurloz went home. You waved goodbye and for the first time were excited to go to school. "So how was it? Was he nice? Are you friends?" Nep's questions flooded out so quick you know you missed some. You signed the first and only thing you could think of at the moment.

"_I Think I Love Him."_

**~Be _Him_**

"So how'd it motherfucking go," Gamzee asked. You stayed still not listening. He asked again. It wasn't till you got home to respond. As you were about to enter the house you turned to him.

"_I Think I Love Her."_

Now he was the one who stopped and you went down to your room so you could talk to Mituna over a chat site. Sadly he wasn't on so you pulled up the chat and sent a message anyway. It read: **Kurloz signs "hello" then gets to the serious signing "Mituna I think I'm in love. And before you ask she likes that I can sign. Yes such a person exists. I know because her face lit up like the sun. The downside is that she yells a lot when not signing. But that's cause she's deaf."** He regretted telling Mituna she was deaf. But was on cloud nine. After sending the message he closed his laptop and went to bed with out changing. That night he had the best dream in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the forever but school stuff and Q.A.C. got in the way. I'm gonna try to type a chapter per week from now on love you guys! **_**3**

**~Be Muelin**

Today is your first day at your new school and you are absolutely TERRIFIED! You go down the first two steps then rush into the bathroom to check yourself. You feel out of place in the uniform you have to wear. The crimson skirt feels to short for you and the tie is off. And well lets not get into the shirt and midnight blue blazer. You slump over the sink and wonder what you did to make your Mom send you to the only school with a uniform. You force yourself up this time it'll be okay this time you have a friend even if you're starting in October. You gently tie an olive green ribbon into your freshly washed black hair. You look at the watch your Dad gave you when you were only six and realize your late! Not for school but you told Kurloz you would meet him at seven thirty(it now being seven thirty-five). You run downstairs and grab a piece of toast and run towards school which luckily is only three blocks away.

**~Be Kurloz**

You pace the steps of the school dragging your feet and almost tripping on Kankri, he's just so short. You sign you're sorry and you get the usual rant about how your blazer isn't buttoned and how you need to wear your tie not shove it in your pocket. That is until Meenah makes her way to the door wearing the male outfit.

"You two never lean do you how many times do I have to tell you Meenah you have to wear the skirt." He went on but you zoned out.

"Kurloz sorry I'm late!" You heard a familiar voice yell and looked over. Muelin was running up to the three of you when she tripped over her foot. She hit the ground with a thud. You walked over and helped her up and helped dust her off. You could hear Kankri and Meenah talk but ignored them and signed to Muelin, "You okay Muelin?"

"I'm fine don't worry about it," was of course her response. You took sometime to see how the uniform fit Muelin. But of course Meenah had to ruin it by yelling, "Holy mother gluber she signs!" The people in the area all turned and you grabbed Muelin's hand and pulled her inside quickly. "Kurloz where are we going," she asked yelling at you from behind. You pulled her into the office and left not wanting her to be looked at more then need be. You walked to your classroom and were greeted by a dozen questions. Great just what you needed.

**~Be the new girl**

You walked with your teacher to your classroom. When you got there you saw a familiar face sadly not the one you wanted to see. It was Kankri who you met when Nep took you to Karkat's one day. You signed an introduction and some kid in a helmet jumped up and yelled, "You're the girl Kurloz met!" You blushed slightly and nearly ran out but took your instead just you luck it ended up being next to that kid and behind Kankri. On the upside it was right next to the window. You found yourself spacing out until someone tapped your arm. You slowly turned not really wanting to look away from the view of the fresh air. Of course it was the kid in the helmet, "What," you signed with a questioning look.

"I'm Mituna," he said cheerily as if he had known you forever. You were about to sign something when the door slammed open, you of course were so shocked you nearly fell out of your seat. A strange girl with red glasses ran strait for Mituna and followed by her was that glub girl and finally Kurloz. He looked over and you not meaning to ran out of the class leaving them all in a daze. Today wasn't supposed to be like this at all.

**~Be the confused kid**

You have no idea what just happened but suddenly Muelin ran out. "We'll get her don't worry," was all you heard before Latula and Meenah ran after her. The running feet were echoing in your head. "What did you do to her anyway," Kankri asked and you glared at him. You wanted to scream but couldn't and you wanted to punch him but instead signed, "I need some air." You walked down the hall and heard the normal whispers and some new ones. Your feet felt like cement as you walked and the pit in your stomach was more like a black hole. Once you got to the tree you normally sit under you looked up and thought about how you might have messed up but nothing came to you. When you finally left your thoughts a certain midnight haired girl with bright captivating eyes was taking a picture of you. She smiled at you. You were about to ask her why she ran away but the bell rang and she left for class. You on the other hand climbed the tree and fell asleep until Meenah threw a rock at you so you wouldn't miss your bus and Gamzee wouldn't have to get you.


	3. Note to readers

**A/N: Hey I'm uber sorry about my lack of posting. I hope you can forgive me. I had to catch up in school and stuff keeps comming up as well as my birthday...and Iron Man 3. Also I must say that I lost my muse for the longest time ever I think it was...I'm not quite sure but since I last posted. I couldn't write or draw nothing was comming to me. I was in a block. But I found what I see as my new muse. I started to talk to Chris who I know will never read this. He reminded me why I wanted to write this story. It's also thanks to him that I started to draw again. I owe him a lot and I'll have to thank him later. So you all know I will be posting on Thursday this week(my birthday). From there I'm hoping to get a chapter up every Friday. But please forgive me if I don't post until late into the night. Thanks guys.**


End file.
